Assassin's Creed: The Raven
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash travels to the New World, meeting up with Connor and Achilles, Ash will help decide the fate and freedom of the New World. check profile for info on how my custom Ash works. rated T for violence not swearing. I own nothing
1. Discovery

**Here is my Assassin's Creed/Pokémon fanfic. I should warn you, I will update when I progress more in the game (thank goodness for playthrough's). Anyway here we go. Also im working on my Fire and Ice fanfic, I just need a little more inspiration. To make up for my lack of update's I'm making this chapter extra long.**

* * *

"Connor"! A voice shouts out. The owner of the voice is a man that appears to be in his 60's, wearing a red shirt with a white jacket with red cuffs that appeared to hide something, black pants, and a black hat his name is Achilles Davenport. "Coming sir". Another voice rings out. A figure jumps down from the tree's that surrounded the house the man came out of. The figure is a male teenager that appears to be of Native American descendant, His true name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, A Native of the New World that had his home burned down a man named Charles Lee. "What do you need sir"? Connor asks while standing straight. "I'm heading out to town for a little bit, I just wanted to inform you just incase you returned and thought I got kidnapped or something". Achilles said while chuckling at Connor's face at the kidnapping part. "Don't be ridiculous sir, I know your strong enough to take care of yourself". Connor explains while waving his hands in a panicked manner. "Alright then, I'll see you in about 2 hours". Achilles says while getting on his carriage. "Alright then take care sir". Connor exclaims while waving at his mentor/guardian. "Hmm, I wonder if I can get some extra practice done with the Hidden Blade's in the woods". He wonders while looking down at the cuffs on his hands. "Well, its not like I got anything else to do". He says while jumping up to the trees. Connor has been living under Achilles' watch for multiple years, because he was told by a spirit to journey to his house looking for a symbol. After numerous days and a fight with thiefs, Achilles finally decided to teach Connor, and to take him in, and give him the name of his deceased son to fit in. "Now, how can I practice with the blade's without hurting something"? Connor wonders while leaning on a tree and looking around. His question was answered by a loud howl accompanied by other's a couple of miles away. "That's the howl of the hunt". "Whatever their chasing is as good as dead". Connor explains while leaning back against the tree. He didn't intercept the wolves because the hunt is natural in life, it's not a pretty sight but it's how life works. He was about to head back to the house since he couldn't think of something, but was stopped by a howl. The howl wasn't any howl he heard before, it sounded like it came from the same place the other howl's came from. Quickly leaping from tree to tree, Connor rushed towards the sound of the howl, intent to discover what made the howl. "I hope no people are nearby". He wonder's while getting near.

Meanwhile at the place of the howl, was a 13 year old boy that was combating a wolf of giant proportion's. The boy had spikey black hair, a black t shirt with multiple rips in it, blue jeans that also had rips and tears, and black and white sneakers. "Man, this things tough, I gotta find a way to either lose it, or beat it". He exclaims while dodging the wolf's attacks. But before a thought could come to the boy's brain, the wolf managed to pounce and pin him to the ground. Quickly grabbing the beast's jaw at the nose and chin, the boy put all of his strength into making sure the beast didn't get he chance to chomp on his neck. Over on a tree a couple of feet away, Connor arrived to the boy being pounced and engaging in a test of strength by the oversized wolf. Quickly acting fast, Connor brought out his hidden blade and descended upon the wolf from above. Hearing the disturbance in the branches, the wolf looked up and managed to see the Native for a brief second before a hidden blade stabbed it right between the eye's, killing it instantly. "Whew that was close" "Hey kid you okay-Huh"? Connor exclaims upon seeing that the boy had fallen unconscious from his adrenaline rush wearing off. Quickly placing an ear on his chest to hear a steady heartbeat, Connor was relieved to hear he was just asleep. "I better get him to the mansion, I hope Achilles doesn't mind". Connor explains before flinging him over his shoulder. "But first". He comments before walking over to the wolf and bringing out his knife. He always made sure to skin a beast after it has been killed to make sure it didn't go to waste, it wouldn't be right. "Ok time to get going". He exclaims before walking back to the mansion.

2 hours later.

"Connor, I'm back". Achilles exclaims while walking inside. Coming from the living room, Connor was happy to see that his mentor came back. "Glad to see you sir, but we have a situation". Connor exclaims happily before going serious. "What, what happened"? Achilles exclaims with a concerned look. "Come take a look". Connor exclaims while walking back into the living room. Following his student in, he was shocked to see a 13 year old boy laying on their new couch with multiple bandages around his chest and a couple of places on his face. "What happened to him"? Achilles exclaims while walking over to make sure he was ok. "I found this boy fighting a wolf of gigantic proportions, He managed to stay alive before the wolf pounced on him and almost managed to kill him". Connor exclaims while looking at the multiple cuts on the boy. "How did he survive"? Achilles asks upon noticing that there where no bite marks near the neck. "I managed to ambush the wolf and stab it between the eye's with my hidden blade, killing it, after that I skinned it and took him back and managed to treat all of the wounds". Connor finishes while showing him the wolf pelt. "How big was the wolf"? Achilles asks while looking at the pelt. "About as big as a horse, it was a miracle that he survived". Connor explains while checking the pelt. "Well all we can do is wait for him to-" Achilles was interrupted by a groan from the boy. Looking over at the boy, he saw him open his brown eye's slowly and taking a look at his surroundings.

"Ugh, oh man what happened"? The boy exclaims while leaning up and gripping his head. Looking around, he noticed he was being watched by a old man and a teenager a couple of years older than him. "Easy boy, you've been through a lot according to what Connor told me". Achilles assured. "Connor"? the boy asks while pointing to Connor. "Yes, that's me, I'm curious to how you got into a fight with such a beast". Connor straight out asks. The boy thinks a second before remembering the wolf, he was about to ask what happened when he noticed the wolf pelt laying on the table. "What happened to the wolf"? the boy asks while looking at the pelt. "I managed to kill it before it killed you and skinned it's pelt". Connor explains while holding it up. The boy stays quiet while staring at the pelt that was bigger than Connor himself. "By the way what's you name"? Achilles asks getting back on track. "My name is Ash Ketchum". Ash exclaims while looking at them. "Hmm, Ash eh"? "Well then could you explain how a 13 year old boy could fight back a beast that's as big as a horse"? Achilles asks while leaning down at him. Ash appeared to look uncertain at answering his question so Connor decided to save him. "Umm sir don't you have some groceries that are in the carriage"? Connor asks trying to defuse the situation. "Oh, yes your right, Ash can you help us please"? Achilles asks while stepping out the door. "Sure, its the least I can do after Connor here saved my life". Ash says while getting his shirt and stepping outside. He noticed that the holes in his shirt and pants have been sewed shut. "Hey Connor did you fix up my clothes"? Ash asks while looking at his clothes. "Yes and by the way my real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton". Connor says while quietly chuckling at his slightly shocked face. "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon, Ratonhnhaké:ton" Ash says repeating the name. "Well at least you can pronounce it correctly". Connor chuckles out while Achilles grumbled. "But I would like you to call me Connor, people would get confused". He says while picking up groceries. "By the way Achilles when are we going to train again". Connor says, but quickly froze when he realized what he said. Quickly darting his eye's to Achilles who was giving him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Training? what kind of training are you talking about"? Ash asks while looking at him. "That is no concern of yours boy". Achilles responds coldly. "If you don't mind, if you've recovered I would kindly ask you to return to your home, I'm sure your family is worried about you". He finishes while walking back inside.

Out of the corner of his eye Connor saw that Ash cringed at the sound of his family, He realized that he could have been separated from his family like he was. "Ash do you even have anywhere to go"? Connor asks while putting the groceries down. Achilles flinched when he heard him say that. "Well you see-". Ash began. He was interrupted by the sound of gunfire a couple of miles away. "What's going on". Ash says in shock. "Redcoats" Achilles mutters out. "Connor get your gear and get going". Achilles orders. "Right sir". Connor says before rushing into the house. "Ash you stay inside it's to dangerous". Achilles orders. "No I can help". Ash says with determination. "If so then tell me how you fought that wolf". Achilles questions. Instead of answering, Ash turns around and make's his arm go orange before stretching it out to a tree at the start of the forest, startling Achilles greatly. "That answer your question". He spoke out before pulling himself towards the tree and hoping from tree to tree. Connor came out as soon as Ash left, seeing that he's gone he begins to ask Achilles before the man put a hand up. "Don't ask Connor just get going, and keep a lookout for Ash he went ahead". He says while watching Connor's eyes widen before he bolts to the tree's. Sitting down, Achilles had to ask himself one question. "Ash, were did you come from"?

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Ok now this is the first chapter but the second one is gonna be right behind it, I got a huge Assassin's Creed addiction and I've got a ton of idea's. If you want you can give me idea's about Ash's new outfit for Assassin's Creed. Also Ash is 13 in this story, which means he hasn't got the scar or his forms yet. Also if you want I can give Ash, Captain Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass. Ash will be joining Connor in the story of Assassin's Creed 3 and if your wondering if he'll become an Assassin, That is for me to know and you to find out later. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out not for long.**


	2. Apprenticeship

**Here's my next chapter and its gonna be a good one. Ash arrives at around the time Connor as about to be joined into the Assassin's and Ash is going to join to (I decided to tell you) anyway im gonna stop talking and get back to the action. my skills in fighting have improved by playing Assassin's Creed. so look forward to good scenes. Also I didn't do this last time. Pokémon and Assassin's Creed do not belong to me. Only my custom Ash and this story are mine. Also the profile pic is Ash's Assassin uniform, except the undershirt is black instead of red.**

* * *

"Ash, where you separated from your family like I was"? Connor mumbles to himself while traversing the trees. Thinking back to his village, his friend's, his mother, Connor wondered if Ash went through the same thing he did. "No, I wont let anyone suffer like that anymore" Connor declares before increasing his pace. Over with Ash, he finally arrived at a cliff with some redcoats cornering a person off a cliff. "Now lets see if our man can fly". One of the redcoats say before pushing him off the cliff with a rope tied to his foot. Up with Ash who saw their little stunt, was angry and about to jump, before a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. Quickly turning around, Ash saw Connor looking at him with a stern look. "What are you doing Ash"? He exclaims quietly, hearing the redcoats. "I'm going to stop those guys from killing that man". Ash says while darting his thumb to the redcoats laughing their heads off. "Listen, I want to know how you fought that wolf". Connor says, continuing the subject. Ash hisses at the question before getting ready to jump, but was stopped by Connor tackling him down. "Stop, I see you don't wanna talk at the moment, but you should at least be prepared to fight these guys". Connor exclaims after brushing the snow off him. "What do you have in mind"? Ash questions with a raised eyebrow. Reaching down to one of his Hidden blades, Connor considered against the idea since Achilles would be mad at him, but seeing the situation and that he could trust him to return it gave him confidence. "Ok here, I'm going to give you one of my blades to fight, just return it afterward". Connor says while handing Ash the blade. "Ok, but how does it work"? Ash questions. After spending a couple of moments showing Ash how to sheath and unsheathe the blade, Ash and Connor leap down from their perch, stabbing two redcoats in the back before charging to the other unaware redcoats. However another guard they didn't see alerted the other's, which caused the guards to pull out their rifles. "Ash! you take left, and I'll take right". Connor plans while charging. "Right". Ash chirps. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Connor pull out a tomahawk which he used to attack the redcoat. Deciding on an idea, Ash charges electricity through the blade before ducking from the shot that was fired, and stabbed the redcoat in the abdomen, electrocuting him to death. Connor, who finished the guard and saw Ash kill the guard, couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw.

Ash quickly removed the Hidden Blade before tossing it to Connor and walking over to the man who was upside down. Quickly strapping on the blade, Connor quickly helped Ash pull the man up. "Thank you, thank you". the man exclaims after he was on solid ground again. "Are you alright" Connor asks while checking him out. The man had brown hair and a goatee, a white long sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless vest under it, he also had black pants and white knee socks with black shoes. "I think so, didn't do much aside form a good scare". The man exclaims while getting up. "What did they want with you"? Ash asks while looking at the dead redcoats. "My purse which was meager, and they decided to punish me for their troubles". He exclaims while glaring at their corpses. However he quickly froze when he realized something. "Um excuse me men, but weren't their 5 redcoats"? The man asks with fear in his voice. Quickly remembering the man that blew their cover, Ash darted his eyes to the right and saw the man getting away. "O no you don't"! Ash exclaims before stretching his arm, and grabbing the man by the back of his shirt. This action caused Connor's and the man's eyes to bug out in shock. Pulling the man towards him, Ash saw the fear in his eyes at the technique, stretching his arm over the cliff, Ash gives him the most hateful glare he can muster before saying. "What made you attack this man besides his money". He says in a cold voice. "For the tools over there". The man exclaims while pointing at he burning carriage to the left that they strangely didn't notice until now. Giving the man one last glare, Ash rears his arm back in before dropping him. "Get lost." He says with a glare. The man didn't hesitate to bolt from the scene. Looking over at the carriage that was now ashes, the man exclaims in a sad voice. "Silly really, my tools WERE worth a king's share to the right man. In any case, I best be on my way, it's a long walk to the nearest inn, and thank you two for your kindness". The man exclaims while shaking their hands. "Have you no home"? Connor asks with slight sadness in his voice that only Ash could pick up. "Ah, well I was a proud residence of Boston until recently but I'm not a supporter of his majesty and well I was forced out of my wood shop and home by Loyalists". The man exclaims while brushing the snow off his clothes. "There are plenty around here who could use the services of a skilled craftsman, if you were looking somewhere to settle". Connor explains. "Is that right? I may look into that". The man exclaims before walking away. "And thank you again for the help and advice". He yells while waving his hand. Connor just gives him a nod, before turning over to Ash who was giving the man a smile. "Ok, Ash I want answer's, where did you learn how to command electricity, stretch your arm like that, and fight that wolf". Connor exclaims while sitting on a nearby stump. Sighing, seeing how he wasn't getting away with this, Ash proceded to tell Connor about where he came from, how he got his ability's and how he fought the wolf.

30 minute's later.

"Where is that boy". Achilles grumbled while standing in front of a house close to a destroyed ship. "He should have dealt with them by now". He says while sighing before hearing a familiar voice calling out. "Achilles, we're back". Connor's voice exclaims from the tree's before him and Ash land in front of him. "Well, it seems you dealt with the redcoats, and it also seems you brought Ash back". Achilles said in a neutral tone. "Yes". Connor says while looking at Ash who was staring at the sunken ship. "Nevermind, you can tell me later about what happened, right now we need to continue your training". Achilles says while walking towards the house. "Um, sir I need to ask you something". Connor asks nervously. "Hmm? What is it Connor"? Achilles asks with curiosity. This is the first time Connor has shown nervousness "Alone please". He asks while darting his eyes over to Ash. "No need to ask, I'll just go check out the ship". Ash says before walking over to get a closer look at the ship. "Now that he's gone Connor, what did you want to ask"? Achilles wonders why he sent Ash away. "I was wondering if you could take Ash in as an Assassin apprentice too". Connor says while bowing down. It took Achilles several seconds to process what Connor just asked. And when he recovered he wasn't happy. "Are you serious" "Do you even know what your asking"? He says in a cold tone. "Yes sir, I know he can be trusted, and he doesn't need to be trained as much as I needed to be". He adds when he see's he mentor's expression. "Oh why is that"? Achilles asks while getting his cane ready to hit Connor upside the head. "I saw how he fight's and heard what he's been through, it amazes me about what he's done at such a young age". Connor say while looking over at Ash who was staring out at the sea. "I know he can fight, I saw him when I lent him the hidden blade". Connor exclaims before putting his hands over his mouth after realizing what he said. "You lent him the Hidden Blade"! Achilles yells with pure anger in his eyes. "Yes, but it was because he had no weapons, and I was amazed that after a few moments wielding it, he fought like an expert". He adds after noticing the anger in his mentor's eyes. After hearing that, Achilles calmed down slightly to listen, after hearing what Connor just told him, he wonder's if he should take Connors hidden blades away and revoke his training, or to actually consider bringing a 13 year old boy in as his apprentice. He thought he was going mad until a thought came to his head, did Ash want Connor to ask for him, or did he not know about the Assassin's? "Connor, does he know about the Assassin's"? Achilles asks after giving some thought. "No sir, and I know he isn't with the Templars". Connor clarifies. "How do you know that"? Achilles asks after hearing the confident answer. "Ash told me where he came from, and why he has these powers". He says while looking at Ash. "Hmm, I would like to hear this from the horse's mouth". Achilles asks while looking at Ash. "Bring him over here". He asks. "Yes sir". Connor chirps out. After walking over to Ash and telling him what happened, Connor motions Achilles to come over, which he does. "Now I think I owe you an explanation". Ash says while rubbing the back of his head. "Yes you do, now answer me this, where did you come from, where did you learn those powers, and how did you fight the wolf"? Achilles asks while sitting on a stump. "_Sigh,_ here we go again". Ash says before going through his stories again.

5 minutes later.

"Hmm, well that is interesting". Achilles says while contemplating over what Ash has shown and told him. "Well Connor, it seems you were right, I am impressed". "I'll make you a deal, if he manages to keep up with you in your training, I'll take him in as my apprentice". Achilles said with a bitter smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by apprentice"? Ash says with a raised eyebrow. "I guess it's my turn at storytelling now". Achilles said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Ok, well here is the second chapter of the story, it took a while because I'm on vacation with my grandparents (Love you two) And I couldn't play my game, so I had to resort to walkthrough's for my story. I also forgot it was the snow season when I wrote the first chapter, so forgive me. I made the choice of giving Ash, Captain Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass, I'll feature how they got it, in a flashback in a later chapter. Anyway, if your confused about Ash's outfit in the profile pic, it is Connor's original outfit, I was going to use Achilles' Original outfit, but this one has the more modern feel of Ash's world too it. the only difference is that he has his black shirt under the vest. So next chapter includes the building of the Aquila, Ash's training, and both Connor and Ash becoming Assassin's. (Connor will become one first and Ash will spend a couple of months before he become's one, that's when Connor has his full adult look, I shortened the time to fit Ash's age and adventure's. Anyway, this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out again.**


	3. Training and the Aquila

**Ok so here is chapter 3, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates, our house got flooded and we had a little trouble, its not fun having your siblings sleeping in your room. anyway here we go. I do not own Assassin's Creed or Pokémon. note: I wont be putting entire conversations between Connor and whoever, because its a pain.**

* * *

"And that's all you need to know at the moment" Achilles finishes up while giving Ash time to think. After hearing the story of the Assassin's and Templar's, Ash knew that he was going to get involved in something big. "If the Templars are going to be as bad as you say, then I'm in" He says with a grin and a clenched fist. "Good, then you know what to do I take it"? Achilles asks while getting up. "Yes sir". Ash chirps out. "Ok, Connor, Ash follow me". He says while walking back to the house. While getting close, Ash could hear someone singing a song inside which causes him to raise an eyebrow in slight confusion. Upon stepping on the porch, Achilles motions Connor to knock, which he does. "'GO WAY'"! a voice roars out from inside. Connor turns around for an approval from Achilles which he gets a nod for go. After the nod he slowly opens the door to see a man with a beer bottle in his hand. "I said 'go way' boy, D'ya not speak the King's English"? He asks while Connor, Ash and Achilles walk in. Upon seeing Achilles, the man straightens up. "Oh, I didn't see you there old man, I'd of set my home in order if I'd known you'd be callin". He says while pointing at Achilles, while Ash and Connor hold their noses from the smell. "These boy's names are Ash and Connor, their here to restore the property". Achilles says in a monotone voice. That got the man attention. "Restore?...RESTORE! pardon my manners"! He cheers before getting up and walking outside with the other's behind him. "She's still the fastest in the Atlantic-sure she need some attention...minor thing mostly but with a little affection she'll fly again." He explains while pointing at the sunken ship. "Who is 'she'"? Connor asks with a confused look. "WHO is SHE? Why the Aquila, boy! The Ghost of the North Seas"! He roars out while pointing again at the ship. "The boat"? Connor asks with a dumbfounded look. "b-b...a BOAT?! She's a SHIP, boy and make no mistake about it, I thought you brought him here to restore the property, but I think he's the greenest thing on the Frontier. He exclaims while Ash snickers at the exchange. "Connor, Ash, meet me back at the mansion when your done". Achilles orders before walking off. Ash pushes Connor out of the way so he can get a word in. "So she needs repairs, you got the tools for the job"? Ash asks with a grin. "Now this boy here knows what a ship is". The man says before patting Ash on the back. "By the way, the name's Robert Faulkner, at your service". Robert exclaims with a hand open for a handshake, which Ash accepts. "Yes she does need repairs but I'm lacking the proper supplies, some quality timber would help me get started". He exclaims. "I can see to that". Connor pipes up while stepping forward. "How long before it-SHE is able to sail again". He catches his words while Ash snickers slightly. "Just get me the lumber boys, and I'll raise a crew". He murmers out before falling asleep against the house. "Come on then Ash, we need to get back to Achilles". Connor urges on before running to the manors direction. "Right behind you". Ash exclaims before running.

"Ah, there you are! I've something to show you two. Come take a look". Achilles urges on upon their arrival. "What is it"? they both asks while walking to him. "A ledger, it helps us manage the homestead's dealings". He says while pushing a book towards them. "And what are these"? Ash asks while pointing to splotches of ink on the book. "That is none of your concern at the moment Ash". He says while giving him a look. "Take up the ledger Connor and I'll show you how it works". He asks while folding his hands in front of his face. After a couple of minutes of teaching Connor what to do, Achilles asked Ash to come with him for a little bit. "What do you need sir"? Ash asks while they walk to the back of the house. "Just something to show you". He informs before pulling a lamp on the wall, which causes the wall to open up. At the bottom of the staircase that led to the basement was a white and blue robe sitting on a mannequin. "Whoa...so this is an Assassin Robe". Ash speaks in awe at inspecting it without touching it. "If you must know, that is not what I brought you here for". Achilles scolds before urging Ash to a wall with multiple pictures of people on it. "Who are they"? Ash asks while scanning each painting. "The Templar Order in the Colonies" Achilles murmers out while pointing to the top painting. "And that, is Connor's father". He informs while awaiting Ash's reaction. His reaction was a dropped jaw and widened eyes, he couldn't believe that his friends father was the leader of the Templars in the Colonies. "I kinda feel bad for him, having to face his own father sooner or later". Ash states with a grimace. "It has to be done, in order for the Colonies to truly be free". Achilles informs before showing Ash a box with the Assassin insignia on it. "While I'm not accustomed to doing this, after spending some time with Connor, I guess he made me open up a little". He says with a bitter smile on his face. Inside the box was the same band that Connor had, except there was just one not two. "I decided to see if Connor's words were true, so I'm giving you one hidden blade to practice with, but be aware that this is a practice blade, it is not fully sharpened to truly hurt somebody". Achilles informs with a glare at the end. "Yes sir". Ash chirps out with a bow before taking the blade. After strapping the blade on, Ash decided to give it a quick test, flicking his wrist backwards, Ash unsheathed the blade before taking a couple steps away from Achilles and practicing a couple of swings and stabs with the blade. "Well it seems Connor was right on one thing, you do fight like an expert with that thing". Achilles mutters out, slightly impressed. But, before Ash could continue practicing, Connor walked down stairs and gave them both a look before darting his eyes to Ash's hidden blade on his wrist. "Well Ash, it seems Achilles must have a lot of faith in you". He speaks out with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, I ordered the timber we needed, Ash it's time to go". Connor orders out before motioning him upstairs. "Okay, right behind you, and thanks for the hidden blade Achilles". Ash thanks before running upstairs.

"Well, well, it seems I underestimated you two". Robert chuckles out, thankfully sober now. "Anyway lets get to work, I got the tools and the crew". He listed before darting his eyes to the group of men with tools on the shore. "And you got the timber, alright lets get this ship back in ship shape". He roars out with a grin. "YEAH!" The men and Ash cheered before getting to work. _"Lets hope Connor at least knows how to swim". _Ash thinks with a grin while darting his eyes over to Connor.

Six Months Later (I'm following the game in time skips).

_"It's been six months since I've been here and met up with Connor and Achilles, and since I've got work on the Aquila and obtained my hidden blade"_ Ash writes out in a journal in his hands while on a cliff overlooking the repaired Aquila. _"Connor told me about his village, his friends, and the encounter with Charles Lee, his mothers death (kinda feel bad for the guy)_,_ and his journey to Achilles before meeting me". _He continues while Connor approaches from behind. "_Ever since we started on the Aquila, Achilles has been instructing both me and Connor in our training and our job at the ship, Now we're about to set sail somewhere, Yo ho ho me harties". _Ash finishes with a grin at the end. "What are you doing Ash"? Connor asks while reading his words from behind. Ash visibly jumped at Connor's question before seeing the Native leaning over his shoulder, and reading his journal. Abruptly closing the book, getting flinch out of Connor, Ash stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "It's just something to keep track of all that I've done on this journey". He informs while looking at the book that has all of his adventure's since he left both his hometown and world. "Anyway, Robert wants me down at the Aquila, and Achilles wants you down at the mansion". He informs before walking beside him. "So the old man wants me, well I won't disappoint" He chuckles out before jumping off the cliff and performing what Achilles taught him as: The Leap of Faith. Landing in the water, and laughing as Connor dived near him, he swam to shore and gave Connor one last goodbye. "See ya". He says while sticking his fist out. Connor was confused for a second before slowly raising his fist and hitting it against Ash's which caused said boy to grin. "Glad you finally got the hang of it". He exclaims with a grin before running back to the mansion.

Arriving at the mansion, Ash couldn't help but smile at the memories that flooded to him, even though he has been here a lot, it still reminds him about how far he's gotten since he's arrived. Walking in, Ash saw Achilles at the end of the hall, waving him over. Walking over to him, Ash noticed how the wall has already been opened, and how Achilles was already down the stairs. At the basement, Ash saw Achilles hovering over a map and with another box beside him. "Ash, you've been a worthy off an apprentice as Connor has, but now it's time for your ultimate test for you". He exclaims while motioning Ash over. Looking at the map, Ash noticed it was a sea chart with a map of an island which is known as: The Mayan Ruins. "What is it"? He asks while staring at the map. "This map will lead you to a island that contains the Treasured weapon of the infamous Captain Kidd". Achilles informs while rolling up the map and giving it to Ash. "I've already got a small ship that will take you to the island, go there, get the weapon, and come back". He orders before motioning to the box. "And if you succeed, you will be worthy enough to wield these". He says before opening the box which revealed two real, sharp, hidden blades. "What about the weapon"? Ash asks while looking at the blades. "The weapon is yours if you manage to obtain it". He informs while shutting the box. "The reason why I'm giving you this test, is because nobody has ever managed to get close to the ruins, let alone the weapon". He explains while putting the box away. "Connor's test, is the trip to get the resources and remaining crew members for the ship". He says while walking towards the robe. "Like you, if Connor succeeds, not only will he get the new hidden blades, but he will also be worthy enough to wear these robes". He trails off while staring at the robes. "What about me, not to be in a rush, but when will I get my robe"? Ash asks after hearing Connor's reward. "When you are ready, you will be worthy to wear an Assassin robe". Achilles counters while looking at him with a stern look. "You better get going, don't want Connor to get ahead now do you"? He asks with a slight grin on his face. That got Ash's attention, which caused him to grab the chart and map, and mutter out a thank you before rushing outside. "Hehe, he'll learn soon enough". He chuckles out before pulling out a bigger chest from a secret panel in the floor which inside reveals another Assassin robe. "You'll get your reward soon enough my boy". He chuckles out before closing the chest and heading upstairs.

To be Continued.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 3, so I didn't involve Ash's and Connor's initiations, I didn't have a proper place to stop except here, plus I'm putting in Ash's journey for Captain Kidd's treasure. I will not show Connor's trip because I'm more focusing on Ash in this part of the story, but don't worry, Connor will get a good amount of spotlight in this story. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Ruin's and Initiation

**Here is the 4th chapter, if you didn't read my warning on my other fic, I'll say it here, I have no specific way of updating. Any who, lets get it on. Oh and I don't own anything. (I gotta remember that).**

* * *

"Well, sir here we are". A crew member explains while Ash gets on the island. "Thank you, I'll be sure to be back soon". Ash requests before turning around and running down the path, at the end was a dead end, or so it seemed. "Hmm, aha there we go". Ash exclaims upon noticing a climbable place on the cliff. Getting to the top, Ash notices that he was in a vast jungle. "Of course, it had to be a jungle". Ash murmers in annoyance. Looking around, Ash decides that he wasn't getting anywhere on the ground. Stretching up to a tree, Ash notices that the jungle ends at a cliff facing the ruins he's supposed to get to. "There we go, at least I know where I'm going now". He says before swinging from tree to tree. Meeting at the end of the road, Ash looks around to find a way across when he notices a branch stretching across to the ruins. "Alright! there we go". Ash cheers while running across the branch. While going across the branch, Ash thought about what he has done, he's spent two weeks heading here, and now he was going to prove himself as an Assassin. With a mighty leap, Ash over leaps the gap and slides across the stone floor. Getting up, Ash gets a look at the ruins, the place looked like it was bombed by aircraft carriers. "Sheesh, looks like time took it's tole". Ash laughs out while walking up the step until he came across a landslide. "Hmm, where to go". Ash mumbles while looking around. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash notices a branch that leads around the place. Sliding under the branch, Ash quickly regretted it, as the ground gave out under him. Moving fast, Ash shift's his arm orange and makes it slightly bulky and claw like before gripping the edge with a bear trap grip. "Whoa!" Ash shouts in surprise before pulling himself up. Looking over the ledge, Ash grimaces at seeing the almost endless fall. "Might want to get moving before the rest of the ground decides to gang up on me". Ash exclaims before rushing off.

Over with Connor, (I decided to focus on him a little bit) he was thinking about Ash, why was he here and what was his purpose? "Oi! Wake up Connor" A voice roars out. Connor jumps before darting his eyes over to his first mate. "Sorry Robert, just thinking about my friend". Connor apologizes with a sheepish look. "Aye, it's alright you'll see him soon enough". Robert assures while they sail back to the colonies. "I hope your right". Connor mumbles.

After climbing the maze of a ruin, Ash finally managed to get to the top. "Ok, not making the same mistake as last time". Ash says after noticing a hole in the wall he can slide under. Thinking quickly, Ash does a teleport into the hole and flies across the gap that was used to trap hunters. "Alright, good thing I didn't try that again". Ash smirks while looking at the gap. Walking over to the tomb, Ash looks around it before pushing it open with relative ease. Inside was a cutlass with a unique sawtooth edge forged into it, hence it's name. "Well, well, so this is the Sawtooth Cutlass". Ash examines after looking it over and putting it into the scabbard Achilles gave him. "Mission accomplished". Ash cheers with a grin. Teleporting out, Ash quickly climbs to the tip of the ruins before scanning the area. "Alright, there's the ship, so time to get going". Ash exclaims before performing a Leap of Faith off of the ruins into the thick jungle below.

"Achilles"! Connor shouts after arriving at the house. "Ah Connor, about time you got here, when did you tell me you were leaving"? Achilles asks in a monotone tone. "Umm, I uh". Connor stutters while looking away. "Regardless, follow me". Achilles orders while heading downstairs with Connor following. At the bottom was the same basement as it was left. Connor walked over to the robe with a slight amazed look, it has never looked better. "You are allowed to touch it". Achilles confirms with a bitter smile. Connor does so and is amazed at how rough it feels. "Take it, you have earned it". Achilles orders before turning around. Connor gives him a shocked look before taking the robes off of the mannequin and heading upstairs to change and equip the new hidden blades that where in his room. Coming out, Connor was in the exact same robes he dreamed of being in, Achilles walked over to him before putting a hand on his shoulder. "There usually is a ritual for this, but I assume we both aren't the type for this, so at least allow me to say this". "Welcome to the Brotherhood Connor". Achilles Welcomes with a smile. "You have your training, your goals, and now your title, now when the time come's, Ash will do the same". Achilles explains with a smile. "Where is he"? Connor asks. "On his ultimate test, He'll be home in about a week" Achilles says while walking off. "Go celebrate with the crew, you've earned it". Achilles offers while walking off, but not before Connor grabs his arm and pulls him outside. "Your coming to celebrate with us". Connor says with a smile which is rare. Achilles was shocked to says the least before he smiles and follows Connor to the ship. "Very well". He says while heading towards the now cheering crew.

One Week Later.

"Achilles, Connor, I'm back". Ash says while entering the house. He was meeted with the shocking sight of Connor wearing his Assassin robes with his hair in a slight ponytail. "Whoa, Connor! when did you get your robes". Ash exclaims in shock before remembering what Achilles said. "I'm sure you remember Ash". Achilles says as he walks in. "Achilles, I managed to get the sword". Ash confirms while pulling out the sword. Looking it over, Achilles gives off a slight smile before gesturing Ash downstairs. Downstairs in the basement was a different robe then Connor's. "This is your robe Ash, you have proven yourself a worthy of an apprentice as Connor has, your are ready". Achilles explains before motioning Ash toward the robe and hidden blades on it. Picking up the robe, Ash smiles at the craftsmanship of the robe before heading upstairs to change. Walking out, Ash with his hood down, came to Achilles and Connor. His robe consist of a white buttoned up robe, his black undershirt and pants where still on, he wore a red sash belt with the Assassin insignia with knee high boots, and grey fingerless gloves with the new hidden blades on his wrists, and the Cutlass at his waist. "Well, it seems to fit you well, a little big, but you'll grow into it" Achilles examines with a smirk. Connor was smiling at Ash as he looks himself over with a smile. Achilles quickly gained look as if he remembered something. "Ash, follow me for a second". Achilles requests before walking into the kitchen with a confused Ash and Connor following. "The hidden blades you wield are a different kind, there is only one way to wield them, and that is to cut off your ring finger". Achilles explains while pulling out a butchers hatchet. "What! are you sure". Ash exclaims in shock and slight fear. "Yes, it must be done". Achilles says with a blunt tone. Ash thinks it over for a second before placing his ring finger on the table. "Alright, do it quickly". Ash says while looking away. Achilles raises his hatchet in the air before swinging it down.

**Thunk!**

_To be Continued._

* * *

**So, what did you think, did I do the ruin's well? Did I do Ash's initiation well? Will Ash lose his finger? Find out next chapter. Also when Ash teleported, he was using his fire powers. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
